lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Partners
Partners are a gameplay element added in 1.0.5. Each Partner has her own skills and stats that affect various game mechanics. There are currently 29 Partners. Partners can be selected by pressing the icon on the top of the screen which displays your current selected Partner. Partner List * The values outside of brackets are the Partners' stats at level 1. * The values in brackets are the Partners' stats at level 20. ** Exclusive to awakened partners, the second number after the slash are stats at level 30. * Skill is sealed until level 8. Stats Every Partner has four stats. Frag Influences the amount of Fragments you earn for playing songs in Music Play mode. Every 5 FRAG above or below 50 equates to 10% Fragments above or below what you would normally get. (For example, if your Partner's FRAG is 60, you'll receive a 20% increase, or a 1.2x multiplier.) Step Influences the number of Steps earned after playing songs in World Mode. Every 1 STEP above or below 50 equates to 2% steps above or below what you would normally get. Type A quick indicator of the Partner's characteristics. This based on the partner's skill. There are three types of partners: *'Support' - Partners with a skill that makes gameplay significantly easier. *'Balance' - Partners without a skill, or one that has little impact on difficulty. *'Challenge' - Partners with a skill that makes gameplay significantly harder. Skill An attribute that alters gameplay and difficulty. Skills can be decomposed into the effects they have on gameplay, and certain partners have skills with multiple effects. Effects *'EASY' - Easy Recollection Rate is used, which depletes less upon 'LOST' notes. **All partners with this skill effect are "Support" type. **Clearing a song when this effect is active marks the song with a green C. *'HARD' - Hard Recollection Rate is used, in which the gauge starts at 100% and when it reaches 0%, play is automatically terminated with a "Track Lost". **All partners with this skill effect are "Challenge" type. **Clearing a song when this effect is active marks the song with a red C. * MIRROR - The horizontal position of all notes are mirrored. * VISUAL - A purely aesthetic effect becomes active during gameplay. * OVERFLOW - The unique effect of Hikari (Fracture)'s skill. Easy Recollection Rate is initially used, and transitions to the Hard one when the gauge reaches 100%. ** Like the EASY effect, clearing a song with this effect active gives a green C. ** Despite the above point, this effect does not colour the skill green in the Partner select screen. * The unique effect of Hikari (Zero)'s skill, commonly referred to as "ZERO", in which every LOST note resets the gauge to 0%. ** Like HARD, the recollection gauge color is red. ** Despite the above point, clearing this song with this effect active gives a purple (normal) C. * Fragment effects, which provide a bonus or incur a penalty of Fragments, under certain conditions for some. Notes: * You can seal (deactivate) your Partner's skill by pressing once on the skill in the Partner page. You can press on it again to unseal (activate) it. Skills and stats are automatically sealed when offline or not logged in, with the exception of Hikari's skill. Leveling Partners can be leveled up by obtaining EXP from playing in world mode, or using Ether Drops, also obtained from world mode. They start off at level 1 when obtained, and max out at level 20, unless awakened. Partners can only gain EXP (Experience Points) while playing in World Mode. When a partner levels up, their FRAG and STEP counts remain the same or improve, with the exception of Hikari (Zero). In general, stats have diminishing returns as levels are gained. EXP Computation After completing a song in World Mode, the selected partner gains EXP based on the result rating: \text{EXP Gained} = 6\times\text{Chart Potential} More information on Chart Potential can be found here. All partners share the same EXP requirements for leveling. Level 1 requires 0 exp (starting level), and the requirements increase for higher levels. EXP Requirements EXP Gain Sample Data Data source: network intercepting Awakening Awakening is a system added in 2.0.0, where certain partners can be "awakened" using Hollow Core and Desolate Core, which will: * Increase their level cap to 30. * Change their partner icon and appearance. There are 2 requirements for awakening a partner: * Partner is at Level 20. * A required amount of Cores are owned. Requirements are listed below for each partner. Currently, the partners that can be awakened are: * Hikari (25 Hollow Cores, 5 Desolate Cores) * Tairitsu (5 Hollow Cores, 25 Desolate Cores) When a partner is awakened, a splash text saying "Awakening Reached" is displayed. Leveling a partner past this point allows for further stat increase. Cores Cores are consumable items added in 2.0.0, which aid in leveling and are necessary for awakening. There are 3 types of cores. Ether Drop Ether Drops are received as rewards in World Mode, although not displayed on the map rewards screens. Each, when consumed, adds 250 EXP towards leveling up a partner (e.g., using an ether drop on a level 1 partner results in the partner immediately reaching level 5). In addition, since ether drops have a fixed value, a single ether drop may not be enough to immediately level up a partner at higher levels. For example: a partner at level 11 with 1660 EXP, after consuming an Ether Drop, will still be at level 11 with 1910 EXP. Hollow Core Hollow Cores are received as rewards in World Mode in sets of 5, and are displayed on the map rewards screens. Partners that consume these cores upon awakening are: * Hikari * Tairitsu Desolate Core Desolate Cores are received as rewards in World Mode in sets of 5, and are displayed on the map rewards screens. Partners that consume these cores upon awakening are: * Hikari * Tairitsu CHUNITHM Core CHUNITHM Cores are received as rewards in World Mode in sets of 5 (with the exception of a set of 15 in one map), and are displayed on the map rewards screens. Partners that consume these cores upon awakening are: * Nono Shibusawa * Haruna Mishima * Regulus (MDA-21) * Pandora Nemesis (MTA-XXX) Trivia * Partners were part of the game at launch, but it wasn't until version 1.5.0, when World Mode was introduced, that they gained skills and stats and could be leveled up. .]] * All partners appear in at least one song's artwork from their respective song pack except for Sapphire, Tairitsu & Trin, Hikari & Seine and Yume. ** Trin herself appears in the artwork for Tiferet along with Weirs. ** Hikari, Tairitsu, Kou, and Lethe, Eto, Luna and Saya all appear in at least two songs' artwork. ** It is possible to have two partners appear in one song's artwork. For example, Eto and Luna both appear on the artwork for γuarδina. ** Hikari (Summer), Tairitsu (Summer) and Saya all appeared on song jackets before being added in a later version of the game. *** Hikari (Summer) and Tairitsu (Summer) first appeared in the artwork for Auxesia (v1.1.4) before being added in 1.7.4 and Saya was first seen in the artwork for Alexandrite (v1.7.6) before being added in 2.0.0. * There are some partners that have identical stats to each other, but with different skills to differentiate them. ** Examples of these are Lethe and Tairitsu (Axium), as well as the Frag stats of Kou and Luna. Category:Game Mechanics